sonicsadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Questions and Answers
Questions And Answers Have any questions about this wiki? Come view our most suspicious questions in the Q&A's section. Are the remakes suitable for kids? Sonic's Adventures may not be appropriate to stand very young children under the possible age of 6, some movies 5, since it may contain violence, obnoxious fighting, or mild or obnoxious language. Anywhere younger for your child... To see a good and appropriate remake for your child, see the dictations of the Boo's Adventures Wiki. They're more likely to entertain for ages twelve months to six. What is the least appropriate age for a remake? Based on G-rated films like Toy Story or the followed sequel, ages 4 up is the most appropriate age for a remake with Sonic's Adventures of Toy Story 2. What is the most violent Sonic remake in history? So far, Sonic's Adventures in Monsters vs. Aliens is the remake with plenty of violent and actions. Nowadays, DreamWorks tends to make their movies more violent and attempted to scare little kids. In the less starring movies, Sonic and Sally in The Rescuers had more aggressive violence in it due to child abuse and psychopathic animals like the alligators named "Brutus" and "Nero" which they are always up to their cruel tricks in trying to take Penny wherever their trainer says when Penny says she's old enough to go by herself. What is the least violent Sonic remake in history To me, some of the Toy Story movies are G-Rated and family-friendly for anyone. But for this site, Sonic and Tails in Model Sponge had nothing but kid-friendly messages and dialogue but many kids will get suspicious over the non-truth that Sponge suspects that he lost his job. In the major Sonic's Adventures Remakes, I suggest Sonic's Adventures of Toy Story 2 is the least violent Sonic remake in history. Toy Story had aggressive fighting and argument between Woody and Buzz but not anything offensive like "damn" or "hell". What I mean is some of the remakes with less stars like Sonic and Sally in The Rescuers or Sonic and Amy meets Oliver & Company are both G-Rated films, too but may contain aggressive argument or lying like Sonic's Adventures of Toy Story had. How could I know if the remakes are suitable for children or not? Many of the remakes will be posted up on YouTube which is a community media site for uploading and sharing videos, and which the owners said "Only people 13 or over can create an account". It may still be okay for a child to watch the movies with their parents under the age of 13 but to see if the whole movies are suitable for children, search them up on Common Sense Media, which they'll show the ages beside the poster of the movies. What is the most non-appropriated Sonic remake in history? Many of the remakes are suitable for kids to watch, ages 4-12; which most of the Sonic the Hedgehog games are suitable for older kids and preteens to play. And the TV Shows could be for kids like the SatAM one and Sonic Underground. Sonic X is more of a classic Sonic TV Show for older kids and preteens. And last but not least, the Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog which contains characters gradually younger than in the games and is more of a classic show for older kids. Now let's go with the most non-appropriated remake, I'd say Sonic's Adventures in How to Train Your Dragon since it has more action, violence, adventure, misadventure and sex. Not like sex that are extremely unappropriated for any child like let's do with the anime or most R-Rated films with a lot of sex in them but the sex I'm talking about is how Hiccup falls in love with a teenage girl, how they flirt after the adventures and misadventures with Toothless, the Night Fury and a few brief kisses, and some pretty slow paces and then scenes that go like a roller-coaster ride that may put younger kids to sleep as well as Over the Hedge. But the movie has quite positive messages for older kids on seriously not to break the law, "executing animals". So I'd give this blockbuster hit for ages 9 and up. They're not any Sonic remakes that are unsuitable for any children under age 13. That's all. Category:Q&A